


A Legacy of Light and Steel

by SavannahReline



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavannahReline/pseuds/SavannahReline
Summary: Yrina has long struggled to understand her place in the world. Her siblings have paths carved out for them and she has options that could make her the well respected women her parents would have liked her to become. When a new option presents itself it seems too good of an adventure to pass up. If Yrina is up to the challenge it could be perfect medicine for her grieving heart.~Aelin asks for Yrene to come assist with the birth of her and Rowan's fourth child. Aelin had no idea that they died the day after the letter was sent. Chaol and Yrene's youngest daughter receives the letter and decides to make the journey herself. Terresan is the stuff of her parent's stories and the possibility of getting to honor even a small piece of their legacy seems like the right thing to do. She doesn't expect to get pulled into the intrigues and mysteries of the Fae court or to find herself falling for a member of the court, but if an adventure is what she was looking for she is certain to get one.
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

The coffins had barely been put in the ground before the letter arrived. Asking for their presence; asking for their help. I want to yell at the piece of parchment, to tell the writer that they weren’t there anymore they would never be. It seems silly to be mad at a letter, yet grief does strange things do you. 

I had always known this would happen. They sat us down as young children and told the fantastical story of how our parents met. And we knew the sacrifice our mother had made to bring father back when he was on the brink of life. I still curse the gods who no longer watch over our world. I hate them for the price they asked of my mother, the sacrifice they demanded. But yelling at forgotten gods is a useless waste of time. I know this, so why do I still demand them to return lost things?

I recognized the seal immediately. Golden wax with the impression of a stags horns. I had seen my father open a great deal of letters with that seal on it before. The seal of the queen of Terrasen. However fancy the binding was the letter itself is very informal.

Lady Westfall,

I am pleased to announce that I am in need of your assistance again. Yes it’s true the world will have to bear another one of my offspring, I think it’s up to the challenge. As with my previous childbirths, I am calling in a favor. Please come be by my side, help me as only you can, Yrene. 

~Aelin

And then as an afterthought, she had scribbled. 

P.S. Bring Chaol if you don’t mind. It would do us all good to see his face. 

I have grown used to some of the informality of royalty within their personal circles. In many ways I was raised in one of those circles as my father is the Hand of the King-was. For most of my formative years I called the king of Adarlan Uncle Dorian. He still insisted I call him such, but I found it too informal to use in public. In private, I humored him. 

Yet it still struck me as odd that the Queen of Teresa’s signed her first name only. I know their history well enough to know that the informality is natural between her and my parents. I don’t think I could ever address her as such. How could I ever assume to be on a first name basis with a legend like Aelin Galathynius?

My room was chilled and it didn’t help that I had left a window open in the middle of the night. The candle on the desk was starting to burn low, a sure sign that I ought to stop staring at this damn letter and get some rest. I put down the letter but instead of going to sleep in my own bed I walk across the hallway and knock on my sister’s door. 

She doesn’t answer me, however the door is unlocked so I let myself in. Rayne’s room is warm, the fire in her hearth burning vibrantly. I notice her shift in her sleep and her eyes open slightly. She warily lifts an arm and pats the space next to her on the bed. 

I don’t waste any time climbing beneath the covers. I know I’m too old to be scared of being alone in the dark. It has been too hard to sleep alone these days. There had been several times over the past couple of weeks when I had climbed into bed with my sister. It reminded me of when we were children. Back then I never slept alone and I always felt safe, surrounded. I needed to feel that way right now. I clung to the familiar things these days. 

~

The morning brings new light but not the new perspective I seek. I find myself still standing at the window reading the letter once again. If I knew how to respond I would have already, but the thought of having to break the news myself weighed heavily. A part of me knew that if the Terrasen court received word of Lord and Lady Westfall’s death from a different source it would be a harsher shock than it would be from me. 

Rayne had offered to write the response. I almost accepted her offer, but she had shouldered much of the responsibility of the funeral planning and I could not let her take this on as well. Armin, our eldest brother hadn’t been heard from in days. He had returned to Anielle moments after the funeral ended. I know father had never wanted the seat for himself, but I know it would make him proud to see Armin take up his rightful place. 

He had asked me to go with him, “come home with me,” he had pleaded. “Rayne is needed here to guide the healers. She must take up our mother’s mantle, but you are free to do as you please. Come home.” 

Maybe it was the grief. “This is my home,” I snapped. I regretted every syllable. I will write to him soon; I owed him an apology.

It wasn’t that I did not want to see Anielle. At this time of year the city was stunning and I loved our holidays there. It was an option, but things weren’t settled here. 

“I could respond on your behalf,” a steady voice chimed from the door. I hadn’t heard the door open. Father would be disappointed, he had taught me to always be conscious of my surroundings. “Yrina, you have enough to think about. Let me do this for you.” 

His kind eyes were surrounded by faint wrinkle lines. I had noticed that he never seemed to look as old as father despite their common age. The witch that sometimes visited the King always seemed to leave with a few years of his age. I wondered why we never spoke of it, everyone seemed to know that they shared a relationship that went beyond simple acquaintances. 

“We don’t concern ourselves with your Uncle Dorian’s personal business.” My father always silenced my questions. “Don’t let yourself be caught alone with her,” he would warn me. Despite the warnings I was never afraid of the Witch Queen. Intrigued? Beyond an appropriate boundary. 

I folded up the letter and shoved it into the drawer of my writing desk. “It should come from me,” I insisted. “Do you want me to call for tea?” I offered. 

“I already have,” he smiled and then seated himself in the well worn armchair by the fireplace. I situated myself on the couch. I was thankful that he had planned to stay, if he had proposed it as a question I would have declined his company out of respect for his time. But I didn’t want to be alone. 

“It’s easy, really. Just pick up a quill, get some ink. Put words on paper,” he teased. “Of course,” his voice dropped to a more serious tone, “it's not the act of writing that has you stumped.”

“No,” I took in a sharp breath, “I’m afraid of how real it will seem to have to write those words,” I confessed. He was easy to talk to. I only hoped he had a solution to my obstacle.

A servant breezed through the room, swiftly depositing a tea service on the table. I poured Dorian a cup before helping myself. 

We sat in silence, drinking the warm honey blend. “You are far too strong to let that scare you.” How did he always have the right thing to say? “ Have you decided to take up your brother’s offer?” 

“To go to Anielle?” He nodded. “I have thought about it. I haven’t been in years and I would like to see it again,” I told him. 

“Why are you hesitating? If you truly wanted to go, your bags would be packed. Do you wish to stay here at the Alove with Rayne?” That was the other option in front of me. I could return to my studies at the healer’s academy. Founded and run by my mother; now Rayne would take over.

I took a long sip of my drink. “I haven’t had enough time to think,” I said. 

“Yes you have,” he retorted. 

He caught me off guard. “What?”

The King placed his cup on the table and leaned back. Perfectly relaxed and completely serious. “You are not a thoughtless person, Yrina. You have given much thought to both possible futures. It's not that you are undecided; you are unsatisfied with the options.” He clasped his hands together. Deep eyes meeting mine. “Be honest.” 

“I’m unsure of what my place would be.” I noticed the way my cup shook under my unsteady hand.

“Ah, there it is.”

I put my cup down carefully. Leaning forward I told him my worries. “Amrin is a Lord by birthright and he is going to be a wise leader, if a little hot headed at times,” I had to crack a small smile at my own joke. 

“Some of the best leaders are,” he grinned to himself. I wondered if he was thinking of his Witch Queen. 

“Rayne will lead the Alove. But me? What am I going to do? I’m not inheriting a title. I don’t know where to go next. I’m lost.” Again I was surprised at how simple it was to explain myself to him. 

“I have an idea. But you have to let me get through the whole deal first, okay?”

“Okay,” I nodded. 

“Respond to the letter yourself. Aelin still needs a healer. Go to Terresan, you need an adventure and there is one right in front of you.” He seemed pleased with himself. 

Go to Terresan. I hadn’t considered leaving the Kingdom. I knew there was an entire world outside of Adarlan, yet I had not given any thought to seeing any of it. Uncle Dorain diagnosed me with a need for adventure. He probably made a good point. There was one small problem.

“They asked for my mother. The Terresan Queen is going to need a talented healer for the birth of a Fae child. Rayne should go, the Alove would be okay if she left for a short time.” And just like that I had removed myself from the equation entirely. 

Dorain frowned. “You are more suited to this. Yrina, you may not have as much of the gift as your mother. I don’t think there is another who could rival her power, but you still have a remarkable amount of the healer’s spirit.”

“Not more than Rayne,” I argued. 

“It isn’t a competition, Yrina,” he scolded. “You are more suited to this, trust me. Rayne is talented but far too demure to face the travel. She never trained with your father. You did.” I was now more uncertain than before. It was true that my father had trained me well and I was a decent fighter. My skill with a sword blade was amature at best, but hand to hand I could hold my own. However if this trip would require those skills I was less eager to go. “There is nothing to fear,” he answered my silent fears. “But it would be unwise to send a female with no knowledge of self defense into a Fae court.” I couldn’t argue with that.   
“I’ll see to the travel arrangements. You should leave tonight.” I didn’t even try to argue. It was hard to debate a King. Trust me, I had tried before. 

And in the matter of minutes it seemed that my next few weeks wouldn’t be spent with my sister or brother. Instead I was heading into the center of the legendary court of Terresan. A Fae court. 

And what scared me more than the idea of being surrounded by Fae was that I wasn’t afraid. Not even a little.


	2. Chapter 2

“I thought you might want this,” Rayne stood in the doorway to my bedroom, a dark green cloak draped over her arms. I recognized it immediately; it was my mother's favorite. She hadn’t been raised in a place plagued by winter like Adarlan is in the cold months. Our mother constantly complained about the lack of green in the snow. How bare and drab the world seemed at that time of year. Father bought her a deep emerald winter cloak, so there would always be green when she had to trek through the snow. 

“You should keep it,” I told her. “I’ll be back before snowfall, I have no use for a winter cloak.” 

Rayne shook her head. “You do not know that for sure. Yrina, you could very well end up staying for all of winter. Take this in case.” 

“You don’t want it,” I asked. 

She looked down at the cloak in her arms. “It always looked better on you. Anyways the Alove leader typically wears blue,” she added. 

I finished folding the last of my clothing and placed it into the wooden trunk. Rayne walked over and attempted to add the cloak to the trunk, but I had filled it up and with the addition of the cloak the lid would not be able to close. “Well that's a sure sign, you should keep it Rayne.”

“No,” she calmly protested. “You’re just going to have to wear it.”

Hardly an hour later I stood in front of the full length mirror in my bedroom. The green cloak felt lighter on my shoulders than I had expected. My auburn curls seemed brighter against it. And I couldn’t help but think that I looked a little older than the last time I had taken a good look at myself. The woman who looked back at me today was strong and brave; she showed no sign of the emptiness consuming her on the inside. I took one last look and then turned away from my reflection. 

I took in the room. Many of my belongings had been packed up and were already waiting for me in the carriage, but the room still had my touches all over it. The sight comforted me; reassuring myself that this was only a trip and I would return. I didn’t let myself linger. 

His highness was caught in a meeting and couldn’t make it to see me off. I was disappointed by that. He had sent his regards through a messenger. That messenger delivered a note for me to carry to Terrasen. I was dying to know what it said, but tucked it away in one of the trunks before I could be tempted to rip it open. 

Rayne held it together during our goodbye, for the most part. “Promise me that you will write,” she whispered as we embraced. I nodded, afraid that if I tried to produce words I would start to sob. “And,” she hesitated for a moment- “write to Armin, too, we can’t let the rift grow larger.” Sometimes I was amazed at how wise Rayne was at only twenty four years old. I knew better than to have that expectation for myself. She gave me one last squeeze before letting me go.

I promised myself that I would not look out the window as the horses started to pull the carriage out of the courtyard. I knew Rayne would not watch, she would have let it over and have gone back to her work. It wasn’t the lack of my sister that would have upset me; I wasn’t sure how it would feel to watch the castle become smaller and smaller. I did not think I was prepared to watch my childhood slip away into the horizon. 

~

The road was smooth and the air was refreshing, so I did not mind the long day sitting inside the carriage. It wouldn’t last very long. When we reached the port city of Meah, I would part ways with the rest of the traveling party. Not a large crowd, only a few soldiers who were transporting a wedding gift to the Southern Continent. Another piece of my parent’s history was written in the sand there. I secretly wish that one day I can see it with my own eyes. 

At Meah, I will take one of the horses and go the rest of the way alone. My trunk would board a different ship heading to Orynth, so that I would not be weighed down. Time was of the essence and I couldn’t wait to travel on the ship myself. It was about a day's ride to Perranth where I could find lodgings for the night before traveling the rest of the way to Oryynth, the seat of Queen Aelin and her court. 

We reached a small inn by the docks well after the sun had set. I thanked my travel companions for getting me this far and promptly excused myself to the room I had rented for the night. 

I flopped onto the bed, utterly exhausted. Today hadn’t even been a real start to what was to come, it was only the beginning and I was starting to regret the whole thing. It would be so easy to turn back now. Only one day from home. The farther I go, the harder it will be to go back. 

I push the fears and the voices in my head aside and force myself to eat something. We arrived after the pub next door had served dinner but the inn owner was sweet enough to recommend a small bakery that typically stayed open late when travelers came through town. 

Sleep came to me easily that night. And the dreams flooded my mind. 

I looked so regal. Standing at the top of a gilded staircase, wearing a deep scarlet dress. It hugged the curves of my body and I looked- I looked like my mother. I was older, at least by a couple of years- and what a difference it made. 

He waited for me. I couldn’t see his face. I only watched myself walk towards him slowly, patiently. His light hair and gold suit were glistening in the candle light. He heard me approaching, but seemed to know I was near long before he heard my footsteps. 

He started to turn around. It ended there. 

The rose was beautiful but the plant was dying. There was no way to save it. No amount of water or sunlight would heal it. I cradled the falling petals in my hand, savoring the grace in their last moments before they began to shrivel up. They dissolved into ash in my hands. 

I woke to the sun beaming through the window. My mind is still filled with the imagery of my dreams. I would have lingered on those thoughts longer if I had the luxury of time- I did not. 

I faced the morning and the road. I needed to be in Perranth by nightfall.


	3. Chapter 3

I had horribly miscalculated. There was no possible way that I was going to make it to Perranth by nightfall. It became abundantly clear when I stopped to eat lunch by a stream; the river which would mark that I had only a few more miles of land to cover was nowhere near. I blamed myself. I had allowed myself to be too leisurely with my pace. 

Now I was faced with only one option; to make camp and find my way to Perranth in the morning. Hopefully the Queen wasn’t giving birth anytime soon. The thought gave me one more thing to fear than being in the woods all night. I hadn’t the least clue of how to be useful in a fae birth. 

Yes, as my mother’s student I had assisted her in the birth of a couple children. None of them are experiences that I remember fondly, but life is life and what use is a healer who doesn’t understand every aspect of it. Would it be that different? I wondered. 

I had met some fae before. When I was a little girl, King Dorian had hosted a delegation from the kingdom of Doranelle. By all reports they were polite guests and their mission of forming a healthy political relationship with Adarlan was a success. I had stayed out of sight the entire time the delegation was there, partially out of fear the other reason being that children aren’t often welcome at these sorts of events. 

Rayne had been to Terresan once. I had never resented her for it, but now I wished I wasn’t flying so blindly. She went with our mother when Queen Aelin was giving birth to her second child. I hadn’t been born yet, but even years later Rayne still recounted her visit to Terresan. Part of me would never admit this to her; I thought the stories were made up. She had only been a few years old, how much could she truly remember? And what was her imagination romanticising old memories? 

My copper- colored mare was patient with me as we continued on. We arrived at the river that I had hoped to reach earlier. It was as good a place as any to stop for the night. I had overpacked food supplies before I left Meah this morning and I was thankful for it now. Yes, I knew how to hunt- I was my father’s daughter, but neither of us enjoyed it for sport. And there was hardly ever a reason to hunt out of necessity. 

Armin would probably scoff at the idea of me even trying to hunt for my own dinner. No matter how many times I bested him when we spared he still regarded me as a pampered little lady. He wasn’t completely wrong, however I think our family’s definition of ‘lady’ differs from the rest of the nobility- which we hardly were. Father had been the rightful Lord of Ainelle, but he had never ruled there. His younger brother had become the heir by default when father was serving as the Hand of the King. Another person that even my mother wasn’t able to save. I knew it haunted Armin, that he sits in the seat of a ghost. 

I made sure my mare was well feed before I secured her to a tree. I had food with me, but very little else. Most of my clothing was in the trunk currently being transported by boat. The green cloak had yet to leave my body. It would have to make do as my bed for the night. 

I struggled to sleep. The night air was steady and calming. It was my mind that kept me awake. I would close my eyes and images, still images would start to paint themselves. Why was I afraid of them? Because the first thing to appear was my face, always my face. And I failed to understand why, but I couldn’t stand looking at myself.

A loud stomping sound woke me. Someone on horseback from the sound of it. Several people actually, it was too much sound to be produced by a single rider. But who would be out riding in the middle of the night? And what would they do if they found me. I moved quickly and tucked myself behind some bushes. I would still be noticeable if they saw my horse, but there was nothing I could do about it now. 

I had my small satchel with me, in the dark I carefully rummaged through it for my dagger. Not my weapon of choice; it would have to do for now. 

The sound grew louder. I saw a glimpse of light through the trees. Whomever they were, they had lamps, I couldn’t fathom any other way they would be able to navigate at night. They would be more visible than I was; I knew I would be able to see them approach. At least I wasn’t fighting blindly. 

Three horses rode up. Two of the riders following the lead of one of them. The leader did not have a lamp, only his two followers held them. I don’t know how he was able to see the path in front of him without a light. 

My horse woke and made a snickering sound, altering the riders. I cursed under my breath. They approached my campsite, noticed the fire I had put out hours ago but the smell of smoke still lingered in the air. The leader walked up to my mare and stroked her gently. I was taken back by how calm the horse was around him. 

I caught his face in the light of one of the lamps then. My breath hitched at the sight of those slightly pointed ears. He was fae. And if there was going to be a fight, I was at a huge disadvantage. 

He let out a high pitched whistle. Suddenly it was like every bird asleep in the woods woke up. Chirping started, hours before sunrise. How did he manage that? “I know you are there,” he spoke camly. “Lady Westfall, we are here to help you.” 

A fae male, searching for me. I wondered if he must be from Terresan, if the Queen sent someone to hasten my journey. Perhaps she couldn’t wait a few more days. 

On the other hand this could be a trick, someone looking to kidnap a noble girl in hopes of collecting a handsome sum for her safe return. However if this was the case, I couldn’t see how I stood any chance of getting away.

“And who sends you,” I say in the most confident tone I can muster, as I rise out of my hiding spot. I admit that I am even a little impressed with my composure. The light of the two lamps swings towards me, lighting a path to where the riders are standing. I take a few steps. The leaders studied me, his eyes narrowing as he took me in. “Do I need to ask again?”

He coughed, “no, my apologies, lady we were looking for someone else. I am sorry we have distrubed you.” He gave a small bow and started to return to his horse. 

They had said my name. No, I realized. “You are looking for my mother,” I informed them. 

The rider stopped and turned back around. I still couldn’t see him very well, it was all shadows. “Your mother?” he asked skeptically. 

“Who sent you?” I countered. I was not about to give myself away without that answer. 

He walked closer to me. Every step seemed to connect with the ground, like the earth was answering his walk. “I’m Kiaran, son of the Lady of Perranth, and I’m looking for Lady Westfall. Now, who are you?”


	4. Chapter 4

The answer was more complicated than I cared to explain. Technically I was Lady Westfall, but it was a courtesy title. I really should be referred to as the slightly more informal title Lady Yrina Westfall. My full name kept me from being mistaken for my mother or sister. However, the dead cannot hold a title and my sister prefers to go by her Alove title. So… I was truly the only Lady Westfall. Or at least I would be until Armin married. 

“I’m Yrina Westfall,” I tell him. I try to stand a little taller. He walks closer. The light of the lamps hardly reached me, yet he looked at me. It had to be enhanced fae sense, I reasoned with myself. 

I found that I was only a few steps away from him. He tilted his head and looked me directly in the eyes. “Well then,” he declared, “why didn’t you just say so?”

I swallowed my nerves. “I’m not used to being called that,” I answered. “Why are you out here looking for me in the middle of the night?” Kiaran raised an eyebrow and then let out an amused little laugh, at me. “Forgive me,” there was not a hint of a sincerity in my tone, “but what do you find so funny,” then remembering who he claimed to be I added, “My Lord,” for good measure. 

“I’m laughing at you, My Lady.” His bluntness caught me off guard. “No offense meant, I just find it funny that you, a young woman, can be alone in the woods well past sundown and not have any clue why someone would be looking for you.”

“Oh,” I said softly. “How did you know to look though?” I countered, still not trusting this man. 

“It was simple luck. We were passing through Meah and as we signed the guest book for out rooms at our inn, I saw the name Westfall.” He beckoned his men come closer, they both looked relaxed. I relaxed a little at the sight, these men did not look like they were preparing to pull out weapons. “Now, my mother will tell you that I’m not the best student, but I pay attention more than she gives me credit for. And I happen to know that we are expected at Oryynth in a week's time to celebrate the birth of a new prince of princess. I also know that with every royal birth, the Queen calls upon her most trusted healer, Lady Westfall.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you are here looking for me at this hour,” I was growing impatient. Despite sleeping on the ground, I had been sleeping and I was not happy to be deprived of my rest after a long day of riding. 

“I asked around to see what path you had taken. Thought I would do the chivalrous thing and see if we could catch up to you, and escort you the rest of the way to Perranth.” His eyes smiled at me. It made me question his motives, but I still didn’t sense any malice in him. “You took the wrong path. I asked the inn owner, which direction you had gone. You went down the wrong path, common mistake.”

This time I took a step forward. I crossed my arms, sizing him up. He was a good few inches taller than me, but I held my own. “So what, you are here to point me in the right direction?”  
“No,” he stated. “I’m here to save you.” 

Now it was my turn to laugh. “Thanks for the offer,” I said, “but as you can see I’m fine.” I made a mistake by adding a little wink at the end of the statement. It set something off in him. I had taken the banter too far. Pushed just the right button. I turned away from his surprised face and walked closer to my horse. “You can stay here and camp for the night, but its your prerogative. I can find my way to Perranth fine on my own,” I informed all three men. 

“Not necessary, we will reach the city before sunrise,” he said. I was about to protest when he added mockingly- “I would offer to let my men help you prepare your horse, but I see that you can do that on your own.” 

The way I saw it I had two options: one, argue and probably still get dragged into riding through the night or two: just agree and save us all the time and energy. “You are correct,” I replied as I started collecting my things.   
~  
I had slept longer than I had thought before I had been rudely woken by the Kiaran and his crew. Sunrise started to come up on the horizon only about an hour into our ride. I was thankful, riding my lamplight was not ideal and I feared the things on the forest floor that could sneak up on us. The last thing I needed was to be thrown off my horse when it got spooked by an unseen snake. 

I rode in between the other two riders, whose names I still had not been told, for most of the ride. As the sun came up, and I no longer needed to ride between the two lamps, I moved up to ride next to Kiaran.

“You aren’t who I was expecting,” he told me without so much as looking in my direction. 

I decided that it was a new day and there was no need to start or contribute to the snarkiness. “I believe you will share that though with many others.” 

“Why is that?” he asked me. This time he did glance in my direction. 

My eyes rested on the path in front of us. “Queen Aelin requested the presence of my mother, she is- was a very talented healer.”

“Was,” he repeated, understanding the implied context. “I’m so sorry.” 

He seemed sincere, so I was obliged to reply “thank you.” I let myself take a deep breath, a moment to compose myself. “I decided to come to her place. The queen doesn’t know yet.”

“Queen Aelin doesn’t know that you are arriving at her court in a few days?” now he seemed interested. 

I shook my head. “The queen doesn’t know that my parents died or that I am coming to her court.” 

“I knew you weren’t old enough to be the Lady Westfall my parents have spoken of,” he told me. I heard the attempt at a joke there. “Last night, I wasn’t sure, but in the light there is no way that you are old enough to have fought in the war beside my parents.”

“I’m glad the daylight confirmed that for you,” I humored him. “Your parents are the Lord and Lady of Perranth?” 

“Yes. And I’m sorry that you will also have to inform them of your parents passing. I know they cared for them.”

I could’ve thanked him again. I felt that I would be thanking a lot of people for their sympathy in the coming days and I didn’t need to say it to him a second time. “When do you expect us to arrive?” was how I responded instead. 

“Not long,” he told me. 

We sat in silence the rest of the journey.


	5. Chapter 5

Riding into Perranth I could tell that it was relatively new. The evidence of old ruins was scattered about, moss and vines climbing over them. It was smaller than I expected, not the large bustling city I had envisioned. That said it was still a charming town. 

We rode through clusters of simple homes, a few of their residents starting to rise and met the day. Kiaran nodded to a few of the people we passed, and each and every one bowed slightly when they noticed his passing through. They clearly respected him. I wondered if it was something he was given by courtesy or if he had earned it. 

The simple houses transformed into some larger estates as we journeyed further into the Perranth. “Up ahead,” Kiaran jutted his chin towards a building up ahead. It was no larger than the surrounding estates, but the architecture was far more elaborate. Large glass windows went from floor to ceiling and the entire structure was built in a circle, a large down at the top. 

“It’s supposed to be a tower,” Kiaran explained, noticing my fascination. “Albeit a short one,”he joked. 

I noticed what he meant; it looked like the top of a tower. There were a few in the Ardalan palace that would dwarf this one though. “That’s creative,” I commented, not sure what the appropriate response would be. “Why?” I added. 

A smile tugged on his lips. He had set up the question for me. He wanted me to ask. “My mother has a thing about towers, it was my father’s idea to give her one of her own to control.”

“Do you always speak in half-answers?”

“Only sometimes,” he chided. 

Okay. I’ll play. A thing about towers… what was that supposed to mean. Lady Lochan, but what was the full name? Elide-Elide Lochan. And then I remembered, not the whole story but the piece that I needed. Lady Lochan had been imprisoned in the towers of Morath for many of her formative years. A tower that was her own, that she could control. That was one way to address the trauma, I suppose. “That was very clever of him, your father,” I felt clever myself for answering the question before he could. Was he testing my knowledge of this land, its rulers? 

Suddenly, Kiaran stopped his horse. “We’ll walk the rest of the way,” he told me before swiftly dismounting. The house- no mansion- it was large now that I was closer, was at least a good few minutes walk away. I didn’t protest and dismounted my horse as well. 

Out of nowhere, someone came and offered to take my horse to the stable. Another attendant was already walking away with Kiaran’s steed. I thanked the attendant and gave my horse a loving pat on the nose before we parted. 

Kiaran led the way straight towards the mansion. It was only the two of us. “We seemed to have lost your companions,” I noted. 

“Oh, yes, they live in town so as we passed their homes I gave them permission to leave,” he explained to me. “Are you worried that we can’t make it to the front door without them?” he teased me. 

I scoffed in response and shook my head. “Have you been gone long? You never told me why you were in Meah.” 

“Nothing of interest,” he said, shrugging off the question. It didn’t seem like the truth though. When I had said it earlier it was a joke, however I think I hit closer to the truth than I had intended. He only ever gave half answers, half truths. “A cynical part of me wants to be there when you arrive at court, it’s sure to be dramatic,” he told me. 

“Should I be afraid?” I asked in a moment of vulnerability that I hadn’t planned. 

He shook his head. “I wouldn’t phrase it like that.” What did that mean? “There are sure to be celebrations in the coming weeks, I’m sure I’ll get dragged into going by my mother.”

We arrived at the doors. Someone was already there waiting for us. 

The Lady of Perranth was waiting outside the front door for us. She was easily overshadowed by the scenery around her, but given a second glance there was something about her that pulled me closer. In fact I actually took a couple unconscious steps towards her. 

Kiaran stepped in to cover my fumble. “Mother, may I present Lady Yrina Westfall.”  
I bowed my head slightly in respect; it would have been more proper to curtsey but seeing as I was in breeches it felt a little silly. 

“Thank you for receiving me, Lady Lochan,” I told her. She glanced at me with stone cold eyes. The gaze started to melt as she reached my face. 

She didn’t say a word to me before she turned around and knocked on the door. Several servants emerged from the doors. Lady Lochan glazed back at me as she gave out orders, “See that Lady Westfall is well taken care of.” Her eyes met mine, “I’m afraid I do not have time at this moment to speak with you. Your story will have to wait till dinner,” she told me. A warm yet forced smile graced her face as she added, “welcome to Perranth.”

Kiaran made a strange noise. “What’s wrong?” I looked at him to find that his face was painted in concern. Had I done something to upset them already?

He coughed a little, “excuse me, Lady.” Kiaran gave me a bow before heading inside. 

I was ushered inside, by too many servants. They took me to a lush guestroom, a fire already burning in the fireplace. I was offered food and a tour of the grounds; all I wanted was a bath and time to rest. It took some convincing to get them all to leave, but eventually I found myself sitting in a warm bath in beautiful silence. 

The longer I sat there the more I considered falling asleep and skipping dinner. It would be rude to be sure, however they may excuse my absence if I was to claim fatigue from the road. All I wanted was to avoid telling my news to Elide Lochan. I might be too late judging from the look on her face earlier. She had already seemed disturbed, concerned; had she received word or just figured it out from my presence. 

I reasoned with myself that it would be easier to deliver the news of my parent’s untimely passing if it wasn’t a complete surprise. A light knock at the door told me that I could not put off company for much longer. 

A young servant girl brought me some clothing to wear to dinner, since I didn’t have anything fit for noble company with me. It was a simple yellow dress that was a tad too long and too tight. She combed out my hair, even though I warned her there was little to be done about the curls. I looked halfway decent when she was done. 

I left my room without the least clue as to how to find my way to the dining room. I didn’t have to wander aimlessly, because there was someone sitting on a bench across the hallway. He seemed to be waiting for me.

His lingering presence had caught me by surprise and I had jumped a little. “Sorry to scare you, Lady.” His voice was deep and smooth like a shadow in human form. “I should introduce myself,” he told me as he stood up. “I’m Lorcan, Lord Lochan, and I-” he stopped speaking as if the words left him.

“Thank you for opening your home to me, Lord Lochan,” my upbringing kicked in. This time I did curtsey. “It's an honor.”

“Can we expect your mother in the coming days?” he asked. “I assume she is following behind?”

I let the silence before my response set the tone.


	6. Chapter 6

“No.” I let the word hang in the air. Lord Lochan showed no reaction on his face. I wondered if he understood me. “My parents passed away a little over two weeks ago,” it didn’t hurt to say it outloud. I thought it would, but surprisingly that little bit of factual information wasn’t the devastating part. 

His face didn’t change. “I’m sorry for your loss,” he told me. I couldn’t put into words the stoic manner of the man before me.

Suddenly my mouth felt unbelievably dry, like I hadn’t had water in days. “Thank you,” more empty words. And then I didn’t know what to say next, but my mouth was moving before my mind. “Will you be traveling to the Queen’s court for the festivities?” 

Lochan’s words were bitter as he informed me codly, “I am not welcome at court.” Then he turned away from me and walked away. 

As I watched him walk down the hall, wondering how I offended him so much, I saw Kiaran walking towards me. Passing by his father he didn’t so much as give him a glance as he muttered “father,”. Lord Lochan stopped in his path as if he was about to say something then thought better of it and continued on his way. 

“I apologize for my father,” he told me. He had changed since I last saw him; not a big difference just slightly more formal attire.

I shook my head. “There is no reason to apologize, I think I must have said something,” I admitted to him. 

Kiaran tilted his head back in laughter, “no one is able to hold a conversation without offending him, you are not at fault here.” I gave him a small grateful smile. “I can show you the way to the dining room.”

“Well if you think it's within your capabilities,” I jested. Then I immediately regretted it, I was acting too familiar around him. It didn’t bode well for arrival at the fae court. I needed to have more boundaries. 

“I think I can manage,” he matched my tone, offering me his arm. I pretended to not see it and gestured for him to lead the way. I didn’t catch his reaction, if he had one.

Judging by the crowd, or lack of one, at dinner I pieced together that the only people who lived in the mansion were the family themselves. There were loads of attendants, but I could not spot one other person who was a resident. I found it strange, however I knew very little of the Terresan customs. 

I wondered how different Aelin’s court would be from the one I grew up in. Besides the obvious differences in the people; would the functions be the same? The backwards gossip, dull dinners, children tucked away in nurseries until they were adults. 

Conversation was as scarce as company. Lord and Lady Lochan did not exchange one word with each other and I for one had no intention of finding out why. I offered my thanks for their hospitality at least three times and every time Lady Lochan told me I was welcome in their house. 

It wasn’t until the plates for the main course were being cleared that Lady Lochan cleared her throat and said “I’m devastated to hear that your parents are no longer with us.” Something about the way she phrased it- it felt more sincere. None of the “I’m sorry,” politeness. It was her reaction, her emotion. No false apologies. I suddenly liked Elide Lochan much more. 

She took a deep breath and went on, “losing one's parents, is hard enough. And to lose both, at the same time. Such a tragedy.”Her voice cracked. “Apologies, I need to excuse myself.” She left the room. 

The men uttered some form of apologies and Kiaran silently led me back to my room. “I’m sorry that we can’t accompany you the rest of the way.” He opened the door for me. 

“I can handle myself,” I assured him, walking into the threshold, turning back to face him. He stood in the doorway, making no move to leave. All too impulsively I let the words “I’m sure I’ll see you soon.” 

And I could tell that I had played right into his hand. There was nothing but bad ideas in his eyes as he leaned in and told me “until then, my lady.” He left, taking all the oxygen in my lungs with him. 

I forced myself to go to bed, even though my mind was replaying that moment in the doorway over and over again. My hopes rested on the day of travel I had tomorrow, alone in the wild I should be able to get my head screwed on correctly once again. 

I was up before the sun and gone before I could have any chance of running into him. There was nothing wrong with flirtation, in fact the distraction had been somewhat welcome but now it had to be put aside. Before I left the Lochan mansion I made a promise to myself, I would be a different girl before I met face to face with Kiaran Lochan again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry that it has been so long since I last updated. My exams will be over soon and I plan to post more often.

The weather worked in my favor and with the wind constantly at my back I was at the overlook to Orynth as the sun was setting. Lack of daylight seemed to be of little consequence in the city. There was light everywhere: pouring out of windows, leaking out of open doorways, and glowing from large orbs strung up between buildings. 

It had to be some sort of enchantment. I didn’t know that was a fae talent. Then again maybe it wasn’t; I was never taught the true limits of the witches. Relations between their nation and Terresan were growing closer every year, from what I had overheard in court conversations at home. 

No one gave me so much as a second glance as I rode through the streets. The castle was on the other side of the city, but I didn’t mind the ride. Not now that I was surrounded by so much life. I didn’t get to go out into the city much as a child, however from what I had seen Orynth was nothing like Rifthold. 

King Dorian had tried his best to breath new life into the city after the damage that the last king brought. Some things were better, some things stayed the same. I always wondered if it would be different if there were more magic users in the city. Most had been driven out in the years before the war, and that was the best scenario of what happened to them. I did not want to think back on my lessons about the horrors of the old king and what he deemed fit for fae-blooded folk. 

There was music, it pulled me out of my unpleasant thoughts. It looked like there was some sort of celebration happening in a pavilion. The tune was light and cheerful and completely unfamiliar to me. I tugged on the reins. I didn’t want to ride anymore- yes- walking would take longer but I wanted the time. 

I went slightly out of my straightforward path to the castle to wander closer to the celebration. It was a wedding. I had no way of knowing, but the crowd was standing at the edges of the pavilion allowing a couple to dance together in the center. And with such romantic music playing...They seemed so at peace. I wondered if they noticed how closely their guests watched them. 

I let myself get too close, I could make out the words of the wedding guests. It was not without effort that I turned my back to the celebration. The streets swallowed me again. 

I had finally gotten the hang of it. The rhythm felt better, more natural. I hummed it in my head; one-two-three, one-two-three, dum-dum-dum, dum-dum-dum. 

“What are you doing here?” my father’s voice echoed across the chamber. “And so late?” he crossed his arms over his chest. His anger didn’t seem genuine. 

I blushed, embarrassed to be caught dancing with myself. “I was just looking for something to read,” I lied between my teeth. 

“Hmmmm,” he hummed. He walked towards me and found the closest abandoned book that sat on a table next to me. His eyes floated over the title and then to me with suspicion, “An Abbreviated Guide to Raising Hunting Hounds.”

I broke into a smile, unable to stifle my laughter. “I should have known better.”

He smiled back at me and nodded in agreement. “I’m not a talented liar either.” He gestured for me to take a seat in an armchair behind me. I did, preparing myself for the lecture I was sure to receive next. “So let's hear it then, why are you up when your mother thinks you are sound asleep in bed right now?”

I stared into my lap. “I was practicing,” I mumbled. 

“What?”

“I was practicing my dance steps,” I repeated louder. I lifted my face up. “I didn’t want Rayne to see me.”

My father looked at me with an expression that I hadn’t cataloged before. I was used to his look of “you’re in trouble, but not that much” or “lets just not tell your mother” in a situation like this. However the emotion that he wore, well I wasn’t old enough to understand it yet. 

He stood up and reached down for me. “You need a partner to practice. Although I don’t understand what you are rehearsing for, “ he admitted. “Unless,” he paused, “you don’t mean to join next month's festivities, do you?” The concern was etched into his voice. 

“I’ll be old enough,” I told him. 

“Barley,” he said firmly. 

I took a step back and crossed my arms. “Why shouldn’t I join in?”

He sighed heavily and wrung his hands together. “Nothing. I’m only concerned that you won’t enjoy yourself.”

“Why not?” I felt so childish asking endless questions. 

He put a steady hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. “Yrina, you have never been one to enjoy court events and spectacles. That isn’t going to change because you become a year older. But- its your choice.”

“Miss, can I help you?” a guard in full armour stopped my horse. “Miss?” he repeated when I didn’t respond. I was still replaying my father’s voice, I still remembered it so clearly. 

“Yes, I’m sorry.” I scrambled for my bag and pulled out the letter from Queen Aelin. I couldn’t just claim to have business inside without proof. Especially not when I rode in alone, no carriage, no emblem. 

The guard looked at the seal and waved me through the gates. At night the castle was stunning, but in the daylight I imagined it was even more of a spectacle. It’s sheer size rivaled the Adarlan castle of glass. I had never seen a structure built from this particular material; the brilliant cream stone. It sparkled even in the moonlight. 

I kept the note out to show once I reached the doors. The guards on duty there were very quick to retrieve their superior. He bowed to me, which immediately made me uncomfortable. “I have orders to bring you to her Majesty upon arrival.”

I would have liked to change and make myself more presentable, but I couldn’t protest. I nodded to him “of course, lead the way.” He led me through several long hallways and then left me at a set of tall double doors. “What’s through here?” I asked. 

“The queen’s private library,” he answered. 

I loosed a breath, for a moment there I thought I was about to be on display in a large throne room. If I knew anything about royalty, she wouldn’t be alone, but I could handle a few ladies in waiting. 

“I’ll announce you, if you are ready, My Lady.”

“Yes. I’m ready.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Yes, finally we get to meet more the cannon characters. Don't worry we will see everyone from past chapters again soon. (And we have to tackle what is happening between Lorcan and Elide!) My schedule is lighter in the coming days so I hope to update more often (maybe even a new chapter this weekend). 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Also I love when y'all leave comments!

The first thing I did wrong was envision the room before I walked in. In my mind it was a small library; a few bookshelves crowded with ornate trinkets. My second was thinking a few people would be easy to face, because these were not just any nobles. 

You grow up hearing stories, legends about heroes and warriors. For me these stories have always been part of my life and I’ve seen one or two of those legends face to face- depending on who is telling the story my own parents belong in that group. I still wasn’t ready to face a room full of them. 

“Lady Westfall, Your Majesty,” I barely registered the guard who introduced me. Didn’t register more than a flash of golden hair before I dropped into a deep cutesy. My eyes went to the ground and I saw the end of my cloak draping onto the floor. It was at that moment I remembered that I still had my hood on. 

“I was starting to worry,” a strong, feminine voice cut through the room. It had to belong to the Queen, I could sense it. A murmur went through the room. “Yrene, you know I don’t care for all this nonsense, you can stand now.”

My breath hitched in my throat as the sound of my mother’s name. I knew there was no way to do this lightly, so as I stood I reached one hand back and lifted the cloak hood back. I met her eyes right away. Such a striking eye color, it made me slightly uncomfortable. However not as unsettling as the look she gave me; she may have been a talented spy and assassin in a past life, but in this moment her emotions were displayed clearly on her face. 

Next to Aelin sat a young woman with an obvious resemblance, her daughter Princess Cora. Personally I always thought it was a bit of a ridiculous thing to name a Princess a glorified version of the word crown. A bit too on the nose for me, but to each his own. 

A little further off to the side giving me what could only be described as eye daggers was a very curious woman with dark hair and brilliant green eyes. There was a man with gold hair sitting next to her, and I was aware of other shadows in the room but I did not have a moment to see them before the silence was broken. 

“I think we are scaring her,” a sultry voice said from my side. 

The Queen shot a look to the voice, just over my shoulder. I couldn’t quite place the look; it didn’t seem malice more irritated. “I’m sorry, I think we are confused.” I met those turquoise eyes straight on. She was very beautiful; it was intimidating. 

“My apologies, your majesty,” my eyes trailed off to a window nearby “I should have told him to introduce me by my full name.”

“Oh,” Queen Aelin said in a very casual manner, like it was a joke, in fact she laughed a little, “I know who you are, you are so obviously Yrina. I would have guessed Rayne, that's your older sister, right?” she smiled. I nodded, more at ease already. “But I know she must have the duty of filling in for your mother. Speaking of, is she delayed for any particular reason?” 

It was unfortunate that I found my voice, for the next words out of my mouth sucked all the air out of the atmosphere. “She won’t be coming, my mother is dead.”

Silence, in some situations, is beautiful. At this moment it was suffocating. 

A tall man, with long white hair that was braided back in some sections emerged from the shadows of the room. His clothing was nothing special, but I could tell by the circlet he wore that this was Aelin’s consort, the King. “Why is this the first we are hearing of this?” 

I heard someone mutter something from the corner. Everyone else seemed to understand it but me- fae hearing. 

I reached into my pocket and pulled out Aelin’s letter. “This arrived only days after the accident. The King thought it was wiser to send a messenger; a message would have taken the same number of days and you would still be without a healer.”

“How?” Aelin asked quietly. 

“Honestly, the two of you!” the dark haired woman stood up from her seat and walked over to me. She put a hand gently on my back. “Someone take her cloak and go get her something to eat,” she commanded. Someone took my cloak without me seeing their face and the woman guided me to her seat. “Sit down, please.” I did. 

Queen Aelin had since stood up and retreated to a window. The Princess was looking down at her hands, obviously avoiding me. I didn’t blame her, no one wants to confront grief especially that of a stranger. “I can go fetch someone,” she said sweetly. 

“No, I’ve got this, Princess.” I looked over my shoulder and saw a gorgeous fae male dressed in what looked to be a very form fitted soldier’s attire. The King shifted at this comment. 

“Not the time, Fenrys,” he snapped. The Princess’s eyes grew wide and she went back to looking at her hands, neatly folded in her lap. 

A hand reached out to my shoulder, the dark haired woman again. “I’m terribly sorry to hear about your parents ,” she said. “I may not have known either of them for very long but I admired them both greatly.” 

“Thank you,” I replied. Something clicked in my mind, “You’re Lady Caraverre?” 

She scoffed a little at this. “Please call my Lysandra.” She paused. “I hate to question you-”

“It’s fine,” I cut her off. “I’ll answer any questions you have.”

“Why send you as a messenger? Surely Dorian can spare someone other than a noblewoman of his court.”

I suddenly became aware of the state I was in, I must have looked horrible. “I’m a healer, like my mother. I’m not a messenger of this news, I’m answering the plea the Queen sent.”

To my credit, she looked a bit impressed. I sat a little taller. 

“How did it happen?” it was the Queen from the window, but she was facing the room now. Leaning against the wall, I could now see how round her belly was how close she was to going into labor. 

It was instinct. I stood up suddenly and walked over to her. “You should really sit down,” and like that she was a patient. I couldn’t care less about status and I had an inkling that she could not have cared less either. She gave me a strange look yet still nodded and went back to sit next to the Princess, who looked like she wanted to sink into the lush carpeting.

“There was an attack,” I started. I had never had to explain it outloud before, it felt so impersonal so matter of fact. “It came out of nowhere and it wasn’t very large, but before the dust had settled my father was shot. At first it seemed to be a flesh wound.” I felt every eye in the room on me. The door creaked open again. A servant coming in with a tray, followed by the man King Rowan had called Fenrys. 

The servant put the tray down on a table and left promptly. It wasn’t until I heard the door shut that I continued. “The arrow had been poisoned. He died that night.” I steadied myself with a deep breath. “And due to the nature of my parent’s deal with the old gods, my mother passed moments after he did.” I sat down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry! I know I said I would update awhile ago, but I got distracted by other projects. 
> 
> A few things to note in this chapter. We have a name for Rowan and Aelin's daughter- Avisa. Now before you ask why I didn't go with Evaline or a different name of cannon signifigacne- I have thought this through. Don't worry there is a great little call back coming. And when you learn more about the princess hopefuly you'll understand the name I gave her as well. 
> 
> All our friends from Perranth will rejoin the story soon, never fear. 
> 
> We meet the princes in chapter ten and my freinds, they have all the gossip.

The whole room was still, silent. They all waited for me to continue. Was it strange that I was worried about disappointing them? I have never been much of a gifted storyteller. I didn’t have any good stories to share. Compared to my parents, and I imagine the people sitting in this very room, my life had been dull. Dull, yes, not in a bad way though. There is nothing wrong with quiet and contentment. I had loved and been loved in return by my two wonderful parents; I lived a life of privilege. 

I didn’t wish to go into the gory details of my parents’ untimely passing, yet it seemed an injustice to not paint a better picture. To make my father the hero of his last battle. I ought to do something to evoke the sense of tragedy. Instead I said- “ I’m sorry, I’m afraid that's all there is to the story.” 

The King was the first to respond, “Thank you for carrying this tragic news with you. You have all of our sympathies.”

I heard a scoff from Fenrys. “Did I miss the day someone taught Rowan manners?” The princess let a little laugh escape her lips and then immediately covered her mouth with her hand, understanding her error. 

“Not the time,” Lysandra muttered under her breath. The golden haired man next to her gave Fenrys a very disapproving look. 

Aelin cleared her throat. “We’ll add both their names to our wall of remembrance,” she directed the comment at me.

“Pardon me, I don’t know what you are referring to,” I confessed. 

“A memorial of sorts for all those who fought to the last war.” This voice was a new one, the man sitting next to Lysandra. As he stood up the light caught his eyes and I knew who he was. Ashryver eyes. This was Aedion Ashryver. “I’ll see that it is done directly,” he said as he left the room. 

The room once again sat in silence. I suddenly felt the need to defend my presence. “I’m sorry if I am not what you expected. I assure you that I am a qualified healer, but I also won’t lie to you: I have never assisted in a fae birth and I do not have as great of a gift as my mother did. I imagine no one ever will.” I stopped, I’m not sure why. Was I waiting for them to respond to that? I continued, “my sister, Rayne would be much better suited. She had a duty to stay at the Alove and fill my mother’s position there.” I took a deep breath, “I will do everything I can to see that you safely deliver another healthy prince or princess, your majesty.” 

A moment. Then- a laugh. Of all things. It was bright and loud and came from the Queen herself. “I don’t doubt that you are an excellent healer, Yrina. The fact that you doubt yourself likely means that you are much more talented than you think. I am glad to welcome you to my court, even if the circumstances of your presence- no sorry, that sounds awful. What I mean is that even though the reason that you are here instead of your mother is tragic, I am happy to have you here.” And in that moment I saw it, that light in Queen Aelin, that inspiration and the undefinable qualities that would make armies follow her, fight for her with unwavering loyalty. She reached an outstretched hand towards me, I took it. “It’s about time you get to see everything that your parents’ helped us fight to build.” 

I smiled at her, “I never thought of it that way,” I replied. “It's a beautiful sentiment.”

“Mother,” a sweet voice piped up, the princess “I’m sure Lady Westfall would like to rest.” 

Lady Caraverre- Lysadnra- stood up, straightening out her stunning gown of deep purple as she rose. “Avisa is right, I can take you to your rooms.” 

“Thank you.” Lysandra started to lead me out of the room. 

We were already in the doorway when Aelin called out, “you will join us for dinner, that is if you are up for it?” Turning over my shoulder I nodded. 

Out in the hallway I asked Lysandra, “What did her majesty mean by that?”

“By what?” 

“Up for it?”

Her mouth broke into a knowing smile. “I think Aelin was hinting that our dinners, when we are all together, that is, are often eventful.” My face must have displayed my nerves, because she reached over and patted my hand reassuringly. “It’s nothing to be afraid of,” she paused, “but I would wager it is not anything like your formal dinners in Adarlan.”

“No,” I mused. “I imagine not.”

~  
Lysandra had dropped me off at the entrance to a small apartment- her words. “There are no attendants in there, the rooms will fulfill your every need. If you do need someone, to ask a question or if there is a problem, you can ring the bell on the front table. We tend to eat late, so you have a bit of time” Then she left me.

I was mystified by the room, or rooms that is. There was a small sitting room when I entered. I took note of the table by the door with a large silver bell on it. A door in that room leads to a large bedroom and an attached private bathroom. Everything was beautifully adorned. The decor was similar to the Adarlan court in that most things looked opulent yet it was vastly different because everything here was warm and inviting. At home some things always felt solem, barren. There is only so much that dark stone and glass can achieve. 

Lysandra’s words seemed too good to be true, yet the rooms did exactly as she said. I didn’t have to draw a bath, as soon as I entered the bathroom the tub started to fill up. I started to feel a chill and the fireplace in the bedroom slowly began to crackle. 

It felt wonderful to be clean after riding all day. I only hoped my hair would dry before someone came to fetch me for dinner. I started to worry about what I was going to wear as I was drying off but when I walked back into the bedroom I saw a small wardrobe on the other side of the room. 

My first thought was that it was likely empty. Guests weren’t typically provided with clothing unless there was a Terresan tradition that I was not privy to. However when I went to open the double doors, it was full. 

I started to thumb through the clothes. There were several beautiful gowns, the kind meant for formal balls and large celebrations, some more simple dresses nicely suited for everyday wear, and then- I knew who the clothes belong to. Belonged to. Behind the gowns were several aprons. Exactly the kind that the healers at the Alove wore. Except these were a pale lilac color, my mother’s favorite. 

This was her apartment when she visited Terresan. These were her clothes. I started to inspect the rooms a little more. I saw all her touches everywhere, even though I had missed them completely before. The bathroom vanity had a drawer full of the clips she used to pull back her hair when she was working. There was a copy of her favorite healer’s guidebook on the nightstand. 

My trunk had not yet arrived and there was no way I would be fit for company in my traveling clothes. The fact that I had met the queen in them earlier had been a fact of the urgency of my message, but I could not continue to appear so disheveled. I had no choice but to wear my mother’s things. And I think she would have wanted me to.


	10. Chapter 10

The clock had barely chimed when a knock promptly echoed across the sitting room. I had been dressed for at least a half an hour and sitting with nothing but my own nerves for company. The bed had looked so inviting; my thoughts weren’t ready to let me close my eyes. To pass the time I had started to read through some of the books that were left almost haphazardly around the rooms. 

I barely processed any of what I was reading. I think it was a guide of local flora and fauna. None of it was of any interest to me, I wouldn’t be here long enough to explore. 

I opened the door to find, to my surprise, the princess standing in the doorway. A moment later than I should have I dropped into a curtsey, “your highness,” I addressed her. 

“Oh! No you don’t need to do that,” she insisted and I rose. Upon further inspection I saw that she was actually blushing. “Are you ready?” she asked me. When I didn’t respond she added “for dinner?”

“Yes!” I shook my head, “apologies, your highness, I think I’m still fatigued from my travels.”

She smiled at me, so sweetly, and I wondered if it was the magic in her blood. In everyone’s blood here, because everyone I had met so far was objectively beautiful. “Please call me Avisa.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I think you’ll find most of us would like you to call us by our given names.” I did not miss that way she had said ‘you,’ this was an honor that I had based on my connection to her family, to this court. “Follow me,” she said tilting her head to indicate the direction we would start towards. 

I admired everything we passed. “It’s stunning,” I observed. 

“Hmmm,” Avisa hummed. “Yes its beautiful, although I’m sure the Glass castle is extraordinary.” 

I turned to her. “Yes, it is. I’m sure you have seen many more beautiful castles than I have, your- Avisa.” 

Her eyes dropped to the floor. “Actually I have never left Terresan.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to imply anything or bring up a subject-”

“No,” she cut me off. “You have no reason to apologise. It’s only that I’ve been asking for some years now to travel.” She didn’t need to say that her efforts had been unsuccessful for me to understand. I couldn’t help but ask:

“Where would you like to go, if you are given a chance?” 

Her face brightened a bit. “Well,” she drew out the word, “I have a friend and she lives in a… territory that my parents wouldn’t like me to visit without reason. But I think I have finally found a reason that will merit me making the trip.”

“Territory? How curious,” I commented. 

She shook her head. “I only said that because it's not a country or kingdom, it's a more specific destination.”

“I won’t press you to tell me where. I too have little traveling experience.” Then a new discovery occurred to me for the first time. “Although, I am here now and that is more than most people of Adarlan can say they have travelled.”

“If my mother doesn’t require your healing talents tomorrow, could I convince you to let me give you a tour of the grounds?” she inquired. 

“I would enjoy that, thank you.” I smiled at her. Due to my upbringing I had met princes and princesses, but I had never met one so close to me in age. Avisa was much friendlier than I expected the fae princess to be. So I took some liberty with my next question, hoping that I might be able to prepare myself for the dinner we were about to have. “Could you offer me any advice?”

“About what exactly?” she mused. 

“This dinner, Lady Caverre suggested that it would be different from what I was used to. I was only hoping you could prepare me a little, tell me what to expect.”

Avisa let loose a little laugh. “Well, my aunt was correct in warning you, but I don’t think you ought to be afraid as you look right now.” I really needed to learn not to wear my heart on my sleeve. “Normally, when everyone is staying at their own homes its just my parents, my brothers, and me of course and its a typical family dinner, I imagine. In truth I have nothing to compare it to” she admitted. “but ,” she hesitated for a moment “when everyone is here for a celebration or a special occasion such as the impending arrival of another little princeling... things are just a tad more lively.” 

That did not comfort me in the least, nor did it actually clue me into what kind of rules and procedures we would be following. My instinct would be to curtsey upon entry to a room with a sovereign standing inside, yet I might just embarrass myself by abiding by such formalities that everyone here wants me to disregard. 

“Here we are,” Avisa announced as we rounded a corner and approached a doorless entryway to a large dining room. A large oval table sat squarely in the center surrounded by ornate chairs that looked to be- but they weren’t really, or maybe so- to be made of tree branches weaved together. Their shape was so unique that it had me completely distracted from any of the occupants of the room. That is until an arm was around my shoulders, I looked up and saw Queen Aelin smiling at me. 

“I’m so glad you are joining us, Yrina.”

“The honor is mine,” I replied. She waved my comment off, like my thanks wasn’t necessary. 

She guided me towards an empty chair and I took my seat. To one side of me sat Avisa, I let loose a little sigh of relief. From our earlier conversation, on the walk over here, I think I could get through an evening if I had her to guide me through the conversation. 

The seat to the left of mine was empty. “My brother,” Avisa said under her breath. Then she turned to me, “he is always late,” she explained. 

“That’s not true,” I looked behind me to find the speaker and found myself looking at a golden harried fae male, who could be none other than one of the princes, but which one?

There was a frustrated grunt from one end of the table. “Sit down, Raiden. Nice of you to join us.” The King boomed from the end of the table. I could tell from his tone that he wasn’t truly upset, maybe a little annoyed. 

The prince, Raiden, took his seat next to me. 

“Let’s begin,” said Aelin and servants started marching in with platters of food. 

I didn’t know if I should make an introduction or wait for someone else. Avisa came to my rescue in seconds. “Brother,” she called to gain his attention, “this is Yrina, Lady Westfall, she is here to help-”

“I know why she is here,” Raiden said, cutting off his sister. He looked over and his eyes met mine. Unlike his sister he did not inherit the Ashyer eyes; green eyes shone at me. “It’s nice to meet you, Lady Westfall,” he said, losing the edge in his voice that had been there a moment before. 

“Please, call me Yrina. That title isn’t really mine.” He gave me a look that told me he thought about questioning my meaning. He didn’t though.

“I’m sorry to hear about your parents,” he told me as he started to serve himself from a large platter that sat in front of him. “We were told so many stories about them as children, they seemed like remarkable people.”

“Thank you, they were.” I looked at this male before me and wondered if he was always this polite, this refined. I had nothing to make me think otherwise, yet there was something inside of me telling me not to take this prince at face value.


	11. Author note

Hello, 

I just wanted to provide a little note about why I haven't updated in about three weeks. I'm currently taking a very fast paced class that is covering the Fashion history of the west (ancient to modern day) in about twenty days. Needless to say that I have been very focused on that. 

I typically use this fic as a way to help loosen up my writing when I feel any sort of creative roadblock with my origional work. However at the moment I have an abundance of origional ideas sitting at varying stages; I have one full draft, several outlines, and a couple other rough ideas. I want to countinue this story but my priority remains on my origional works. That is why my updates are typically very short chapters as well. 

I have a lot of this story planned out and it is my intention to countinue it in the near future, so to those of you that have been waiting thank you for your patience. 

~Sav


End file.
